


Cybernetics and Civilizations

by Pathologies



Series: One Shot October [6]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: Body Modification, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Hurt, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, a little insight into gigan's character/motivation in a headcanony way, fits with the general heisei timeline, to enemy lovers, with bits of ruler of earth taken from it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathologies/pseuds/Pathologies
Summary: The difference between Kings and mere killers.
Relationships: Gigan/King Ghidorah (Godzilla)
Series: One Shot October [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991770
Kudos: 4





	Cybernetics and Civilizations

Gigan considered himself special. He always had a suspicion he was, even before that little group of bipedal like creatures tranquilized him and took him from all the other beaked creatures like him to an airless rock. After all the numerous tests they told him one thing: ‘would you like to be better?’.

The kaiju voraciously agreed.

What he didn’t know was the cost of his eyes, the operation that placed sharpened steel across his belly. They didn’t tell him about the cost in hurt—or they just didn’t care. But as they helped him recover, Gigan learned to acclimate to the gifts they gave to make him better. This planet foolishly thought that by implanting him with a mark within his head he would be made an obedient pet. For only a short time did he obey.

But Gigan was special, that is why he could find the loopholes in his conditioning and destroy the aquarium they housed themselves. That was the amateur mistake they made: Gigan could survive space, they couldn’t

That brought his first taste of destruction. Gigan found he liked it. Other small creatures, they liked destruction just as well. They had reasons—political, clearing living space for themselves—but the reasons didn’t matter. It was an excellent means to survive. Gigan used his great cunning and wonderful gifts to lay waste to civilizations and he would be paid in sustenance and maintenance.

But there came one world where he’d find failure again and again: Earth. The radioactive native there, a primitive brute, found a way to deliver a coup d grace not once but three times. Three interests he failed, the humiliation was strong when advanced beings like the ones before captured him and said ‘You must be made better’.

The whip to his ego! To be told he wasn’t good enough. The further humiliation to be stripped of his organics, to replace his natural claws with metal.

What a low it was, to be wholly altered again. What shame to have a restraining collar placed on his neck, to be an alien’s pet once more.

It was there he met another ‘pet’ of theirs, a golden creature of three heads. Even under restraint they bore the stature of a godlike and ancient creature. Those moments on the same asteroid base together and Gigan knew who it was: Gidorah, the destroyer of worlds. A king.

Their masters commanded they train together. And Gidorah was a strong, unyielding teacher. Even when his enhancements made him thrice as strong, the cyborg found himself coming to a stalemate with the legendary beast. His blades could barely dent that golden hide. Each bout ended with those clawed feet nailing Gigan to the floor, his cries screeching defiantly.

In between their sparring bouts, the golden one liked to keep watch of Gigan. Not in a distant way, but as though they were watching an injured creature try and walk on its legs. And at the same time...Gigan had a strange admiration for such power. He wanted to match it, to use it to free himself and the other one like he did before.

The time would come they’d unleash both to destroy Earth and Godzilla. And to Gigan’s surprise he learned the Gidorah creature had no love for Godzilla either. After that he began to imagine the victory they could share, both decapitating Godzilla together as the ruins of these tiny creatures laid in flames behind them. Glorious carnage, yes, glorious.

It must have been a slow thing for after awhile he was barely aware of Gidorah tolerating his constant presence around him until their ‘masters’ ordered to stand apart.

But this only provoked deeper loopholes in Gigan’s thinking. He looked at his body, now the epitome of a living knife. Could something lie beyond his passion, his shaped purpose as a killer?

He didn’t bother wanting to know. Just like he didn’t want to know the answer to why he and the golden beast continued this irresistible magnetism.

Was it wrong to continue this partnership? Even once they found freedom?  
  
The day came where they were set out into the battlefield of Earth. Neither had to mask their taste for vengeance. They were hungry to rip apart Godzilla. Gigan had it all planned out, a magnificent turn that would destroy the ‘masters’ and win the approval of Ghidorah--

Gigan cried out as a beam of golden lightning hit one of his body, sending him landing on his back. Arcs of sparks flew from the damaged area. The ‘masters’ panicked, dumbfounded by the turn of events—only for so long. Ghidorah laughed. They never had control over him. He truly was playing a part. And now that he had what he wanted, they would all die under his power.

As Gigan witnessed the destruction, he felt his collar was now useless. Ghidorah freed him...he freed him now to be supplanted under that foot once again.

One head leaned in, their snout gently bumping the front of Gigan’s beak.

The cyborg made a questioning squawk. In turn, Ghidorah wrapped their tail around his knife arm, pulling it to sink into that golden chest—but it would not sink.  
  
Gigan was knocked flat, made to watch as Ghidorah flew away. Gigan would not find an answer, not this time.


End file.
